This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafortysix’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR402R’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in July 2013. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortysix’ is characterized by an early harvest date, the production of a large-sized, red, ovoid berry and a large bunch size. The berries of ‘Sugrafortysix’ are firm and very juicy.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,491) and the pollen parent is an unknown breeding variety from bulk pollen. The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2011. The date of first sowing was March 2012, and the date of first flowering was May 2013.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortysix’ was first asexually propagated in December 2013 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortysix’ differs from its seed parent ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,491) in that the berries of the new variety are red compared to the green berries for ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,491).
The berry color of the new variety ‘Sugrafortysix’ is similar to ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229). However, the harvest start date of the new variety ‘Sugrafortysix’ is about August 11 compared to August 20 for ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229). Additionally, the new variety ‘Sugrafortysix’ has an ovoid berry shape compared to an elongated berry shape for ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229).
The new ‘Sugrafortysix’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.